


Rare Creature

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/profile">snowpuppies</a>' prompt of <i>Luna: rabbit, fox, pillow</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rare Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/gifts).



> Written on 29 May 2008 in response to [snowpuppies](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Luna: rabbit, fox, pillow_.

"If his gift bothers you so much, here," the wizened, irascible man remarked, waving a hand at Luna.

The cloak slung over her shoulders scrabbled down her back and shook itself; turning, Luna saw a fox standing behind her with a rabbit in its jaws.

The man snorted when Luna turned back to regard him in mild surprise. "Must've been what the collar was made of," he said, taking up his pestle again.

"That wasn't Transfiguration."

"No."

"And you're not a wizard."

"Not your sort, human. Now, unless you've come to offer your bosom as a pillow, state your business."


End file.
